


Wesoly Kapieusz

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有hartwin。<br/>这是个属于艾格西的漫长的葬礼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesoly Kapieusz

名字来源于这首歌http://music.163.com/#/song?id=19641269

墙裂建议搭配食用，更酸爽哦~~~~~

 

码之前我一直在想，马修聚聚脑海里的蛋仔，或者说，他认同的蛋仔，或者说，他硬着嘴对媒体描绘的那个蛋仔，应该是怎样的呢？

是这样的吗？这个青年继承了哈里的一切，他是哈里留在世间的最最宝贵的遗产，却又不是哈里本人。就像一对真正的父子，儿子长大成人，离家进入社会，父亲老朽死去，一个崭新的时代到来。

这个时代新鲜，明净，生机勃勃，一切皆有可能。这是只属于艾格西的时代，和哈里一点关系都没有。

——也许，这才是马修聚聚心中的蛋仔吧。

那我就试试，看这样的蛋仔，最后以怎样方式过完一生。

 

 

To dla Ciebie stracilam glowe

 只因为你，我落下了我的头　

 

　　这是一场礼仪葬礼。

在格林尼治时间上午十时三十分准时举行。

伦敦的天空一如既往地飘雨，阴翳层云堆叠，萨维尔街两侧的玻璃橱窗反射着暗淡的灰色天光。窄窄的柏油路面上铺了细沙，六匹黑马打着响鼻，马蹄不安地踢踏，发出轻微的刮擦声。军乐队和风笛手静立一旁，整个方阵沉默无语。

道路两旁挤满了行人，嘤嘤嗡嗡的低语如风般飘忽不定，人群外，记者举起话筒，对着摄像机镜头喋喋不休，激动得面庞发红。

人群一阵骚动，纷纷望向那道窄小的木门。

门打开了——

 

艾格西拉开门的时候什么也没想。

他踏进玄关，透过那道木框玻璃门，一眼看见那个男人。

明亮的橘黄灯光，高雅的墨绿壁纸，真皮沙发，熊熊燃烧的壁炉，光华流转的水晶杯，杯中的动荡流淌的威士忌。

捏着杯子的手，修长的，美丽的，稳定有力的手。

小指一枚徽章戒指。

手的主人。

艾格西只愣了一瞬，随即推开门，抄着兜吊儿郎当地站在那个男人面前。

男人仰起头，将手里的残酒一饮而尽，随手放下杯子的时候，艾格西突然屏住呼吸。

他有一双枫糖般甜蜜的棕色眼睛，轮廓精致，透过镜片直直望向他的时候，艾格西注意到，那人的下眼睑非常细微地颤抖了一下，微眯起眼，几乎无法令人注意到这个伺机捕猎的动作。

他的眼神危险。

 

人们发出失望的低语。

一口细小轻薄的棺材从门里冒了个头出来，棺材上盖着国旗，正中央摆放着一只白玫瑰花环，花朵在棺盖上颤抖，国旗被风掀动，露出下面的原木清漆，但随即被雨水打湿，沉重地垂下四角。

六名着丧服的青年戴着白手套，将棺材抬下台阶。

雨陡然大起来，风笛轰然炸响，尖锐的乐音笔直地刺向苍穹。

冰凉刺骨的水滴噼里啪啦打在人们头顶肩膀，越来越多的人抱怨着撑开伞。

随着音乐节拍，棺材被缓缓放置在炮架车上。

三月份的冷雨与冬季无异，马匹愈加烦躁，扬起脖颈抖落身上的水滴，炮架车也被拽得一颤，随即有人上前拉住缰绳。

木车轮的辐条嘎吱一声轻响，悠长的口号被急雨笼罩而显得沉闷，急促的军鼓隔着重重雨幕传来，鼓面受潮，又蒙了黑纱，听上去愈加模糊不清。

犹如一波又一波浑浊混沌的潮水涌来。

辐条又响了一声。

人们看到，棺盖上那一簇玫瑰花沉重地点了点头，仿佛一个应许。

木轮碾压过路面，马车领着送葬的队伍，沿萨维尔街缓缓行进。

 

他们沿萨维尔街缓缓而行。

他们靠得很近，肩膀几乎要贴在一起。

他们步调一致，每迈出一步，哈里的鞋跟就敲在路面上，发出空洞的轻响。

艾格西走在他身边，在他的外侧，目不斜视，只有胳膊在摆动中，轻轻擦过对方的手背。

从哈里的公寓走到裁缝店，需要大约二十分钟。

从圣詹姆斯广场，到摄政街，再到皮卡迪利大街，再到维果街，早晨八点，上班的人群从他们身边匆匆而过，他们在熙熙攘攘的街道间并肩穿行，走过十字路口，悄悄瞥一瞥停靠在街边的出租车，还有一旁的黑色铁艺复古路灯。这边的建筑很美丽，灰色的，白色的，咖啡色的，橘红色的，花岗岩外墙，齐整细窄的窗子，洁净的橱窗，典型的摄政时代建筑。

繁华的，忙碌的，拥挤的，快节奏的，甚嚣尘上的，伦敦市中心。

空气中飘荡着金钱与物质的味道。

令艾格西陌生的味道。

他仿佛站在一条湍急的河流中央，河水在他身旁急速奔涌，从未知之处来，到未知之处去，身周的一切都如滔滔河水激荡不休，不过，这些都不是他关注的，也不是他在乎的，只有他身边的这个男人才是真实可感的。

是坚实的，健壮的，高大的，生机勃勃的躯体。

是用华服美饰奢侈品包裹的躯体。

是可以触碰，可以抚摸，可以拥抱的躯体。

是可以对他微笑，对他讲话，对他发脾气的躯体。

那一瞬间，艾格西突然想，就这么走下去也不错，永永远远走下去，最好是路一直走不到尽头。

或者一直走到时间尽头。

 

队伍由一小队骑兵引导，马拉炮架车后，则是几位身着黑色日礼服的青年，青年们手捧天鹅绒垫子，用以盛放死者生前被授予的各色勋章、绶带、封爵诏书和礼服佩剑。他们后面，则是军乐方阵和风笛手，再后面，则是一整个队伍的持枪骑警。

《奇异恩典》告一段落，风笛止息，醇厚的低音大号和法国号带着充沛水意，缓慢庄严地响起。

连绵不绝的阴雨薄雾中，门德尔松的《e小调无词歌》仿佛从天际而来，应和着人们的步伐，一个音节，又一个音节地极缓慢地掉落在潮湿的黑色路面上，破碎，滚动，洒了一地。

就算只是表演，也未免有点不尽如人意。

有些不耐烦的观众已经准备离开，前排还有些人，依旧执着地擎着伞，目送队伍彻底消失在街口。

 

艾格西喜欢一切带点历史感的东西。

他看五十年前的黑白老电影，在古董店或者旧货市场消磨时光，打过了时的游戏，看老掉牙的三流爱情小说或者侦探小说，看歌舞剧，被奥黛丽·赫本塑造的伊莱莎·杜利特尔迷得不行，甚至还特地去找来1938年萧伯纳指导的《卖花女》来看。

他不是没设想过，有朝一日，他在街上也能遇到一个从天而降的希金斯教授，养尊处优，西装齐整，带来一个令他翻身的机会，在尖酸刻薄地挑剔他的时候，眼神却是温雅含笑的。

所以，当哈里列出《尼基塔》、《风月俏佳人》和《颠倒乾坤》的时候，艾格西故意说自己并没有看过。

其实他都看过，而且看过不止一遍。

他只想告诉他，他期待着的，还有《窈窕淑女》。

于是他就这么说了。

然后他在镜子里看到，哈里突然微笑起来。那双甜蜜美丽的棕色眼睛微微一弯，像个年轻人那样，含蓄之中带着戏谑和……

和什么？

艾格西猛然警醒。

他这是在和哈里调情。或者说，哈里在和他调情。

纵使是一般的礼仪性质，也未免过头了。

他们在镜子前沉默片刻，颇有默契地同时将谈话终止，哈里善解人意地将话题转换到金士曼组织的光辉历史上去。

艾格西非常感激他。

哈里是他的长辈，是他父亲的朋友，或者说，就相当于他的父亲。他们之间的关系，是长辈对晚辈的呵护珍视，夜只应该是这个，这不应被他如此曲解，更不应被他肆无忌惮地引向一个充斥着欲望和绝望的深渊。

而他只是高兴过头，对对方也只是一时倾慕。

他只是一时昏了头。

想必哈里亦然。

 

风撕扯着雨幕，送葬队伍伴着《e小调无词歌》默默行进。

细密的水柱击打在积水上。

军靴踏进水里，水花溅上鞋面，又被冲刷殆尽。

车轮僵硬地碰撞着路面，水波荡开一圈圈细纹。

衣服被浇得透湿，贴在身上，绶带、绸缎、花朵、金银线浮动绣流苏吸饱了水，变得沉重。人们在冷雨中瑟瑟发抖，管乐器被水倒灌，鼓面彻底无法发声，本就断断续续的乐曲难以为继，最终只好停下。

已经走过萨默赛特公爵府，再向前走一段路，就到达终点，圣保罗大教堂。

雨下得更大更急，道路两旁只剩零星观众。还有三三两两坐在临时搭起的雨棚下、手捧热咖啡的摄像师和记者们，他们将自己隐没在折叠起来无法使用的摇臂、广播摄像机和5D2套件里，仿佛坐在一堆堆烧焦的黑色枝桠与废墟中。器械箱叠起来摆在路边，罩在外面的黄色防水袋溅了点点泥泞。

 

艾格西回到伦敦的那天，正好在下雨。

他开车进入市区时已经傍晚，灰黑青紫的厚重云层堆叠在天际，苍穹之下，是一条蜿蜒远去的下坡路。

道路两边是灰黄的花岗岩外墙建筑，泛着潮水一般浑浊的颜色。孤零零的信号灯高悬在半空，雨滴迅速地在挡风玻璃上滑落，徒留一道道水迹。华灯初上，各色光晕被水迹折射，又被雨刷快速抹去。

他换挡下坡，车辆随着晚高峰的洪流缓缓向下涌去，仿佛是将自己沉入一个灰色的半透明的模糊不清的水下世界。

他终于在一小时后到达裁缝店。

当他带着一身水意推开玄关门的时候，融融灯光下，那个白发苍苍的瘦削的老裁缝抬起头，向他微笑。

又迟到了，先生。裁缝对他这么说。

他笑了一下，径直走上二楼。

BBC的记者、摄影师和化妆师在餐厅里等待他，他们将会进行一场长达两个小时的谈话。谈话内容最终经过一系列剪辑拼接，中间穿插各种镜头，有黑太子街上的那间旧公寓，有他和父母的合影，有他窄小的卧室和杂乱的物品，有他参军时训练的画面，有关于里士满·瓦伦丁的资料，有V-Day之后满目疮痍的世界。

最终呈现给电视机前的观众们的，是一集长达两个小时的纪录片。

跌宕起伏，大开大合，仿佛一部不着边际的英雄主义电影。

金士曼的特工最终还是没能深藏功与名，这个年轻特工起于微贱，却能力挽狂澜，拯救世界，成就不世之功。

年轻人的名字一夜之间蜚声全球，他被伊丽莎白二世授予嘉德勋章，他那一任女友是瑞典的迪尔德公主，他从一个名不见经传的街头男孩，摇身一变，成为举世瞩目的传奇。

那位口齿伶俐的记者在看到他的时候，也不禁露出点紧张的神色，又带着难以掩饰的探究。

气氛很好。

摄像机的蜂鸣轻不可闻，他们坐在桌边，愉快地交谈，他说自己的父母，自己的妹妹，自己的朋友，自己的同事，自己平日的工作，并懂得适当满足观众们的好奇。

记者主动提起哈里·哈特，在瓦伦丁事件中殉职的特工，艾格西的推荐人，上一任加拉哈德，他的父亲的朋友，他的长辈。

艾格西点头，并认同地微笑，说，哈里是一个和蔼的长辈，一个称职的老师，一个优秀的特工。

记者追问：仅此而已吗？

男孩沉默了一下，继续道，他是个很完美，很好的人。

他们都没有再继续这个话题。

 

英国国王乔治七世偕王后莅临葬礼。

还有首相夫妇，副首相，部长们，一部分外国领导人，当然，葬礼主人的亲戚朋友自然不能少。

人们坐在走廊两侧，望过去黑压压一片，在嘤嘤嗡嗡的低语声渐渐消失，管风琴轰然作响，宏大的音乐激流在中庭上空回荡。来宾纷纷起身，望向洞开的大门，门外是阴沉飘雨的铁灰色天空，天空之下，率先出现的，是高举银制十字架、身披白鼬皮玫瑰红天鹅绒大氅的牧师。

牧师身后跟着穿白罩衣，戴西班牙领，手持白蜡烛的唱诗班，再后面，则是六名青年肩扛棺材，缓缓行进。

国旗湿哒哒地黏在棺盖上，水珠沿着四角滴落，又流淌到抬棺人的肩膀上，迅速洇进黑色布料中。

玫瑰花瓣上缀满晶莹圆润的水滴，在明亮的灯光下熠熠生辉。

众人瞩目下，这口小小的棺材被平稳放置在覆盖着天鹅绒的棺架上。

现在十二点整。

 

艾格西看看表，现在是十二点整。

六月的明媚阳光透过小教堂又高又窄的窗玻璃洒进室内，温柔地静静流淌。

他独自一人穿过这个大厅，大厅幽深空旷，两旁的架子上陈列着嘉德骑士团成员们的旗帜和徽章，还有座位上方两排漆着瓷釉的标识，颜色鲜艳得过分，图案五花八门，各种鸟雀、哺乳动物、热带植物，他甚至在其中发现了属于撒切尔夫妇的那一个。

受封嘉德骑士，无异于一步踏入世界顶级社交圈，王室，勋贵，各国首脑，资本大鳄，艾格西将与他们平起平坐。

直到这一天，青年才最终意识到，他不但能走得远，甚至比他周围所有人都走得更远。

所有人都在为他骄傲。

他成功了。

在V-Day之后的第三年，嘉德骑士团终于空出一个名额，女王决定将勋章授予那位曾经拯救世界的金士曼特工，加里·安文。

梅林告诉他这个消息的时候，他正在家中休假，和他的未婚妻商量婚礼时该用什么牌子的香槟。

哈里·哈特死后，他继承了导师的一切，不动产，存款，人际关系，职位，一切。

他穿上西装，全世界执行任务，从哈瓦那到布宜诺斯艾利斯，从约翰内斯堡到迪拜，从彼得堡到东京，忙碌，充实，危机四伏，惊险重重。

他盗窃，爆炸，杀人，也救人。

他出入俱乐部，参加酒会，赴宴，听音乐会。

从前，这是哈里的生活，现在，这生活属于他。

从前，是小混混艾格西，现在，是加里·安文爵士。

加里·安文爵士。

他突然想起，在黑太子酒吧，他下定决心，走出扭转命运的第一步。

现在看来，一切早已注定，black prince，听上去宛如神奇的预言。

艾格西穿好嘉德骑士团的礼服，凝视着镜子里的自己。

二十七岁的青年，头戴点缀着轻柔如飞絮的白鸵鸟毛和苍鹭羽黑色软帽，身披垂地翠鸟蓝天鹅绒嘉德长袍，固定好勃艮第红天鹅绒绶带，肩膀上系着白色缎带，压住沉重精致的、由纯金和玫瑰红珐琅打造的领环，他从盒子里取出那枚小小的圣乔治屠龙标章，吊在领环下方，看了看躺在盒子里的蓝色吊袜带，和那枚星光流转镶嵌钻石的银色勋章。

没有银汤匙，他照样出人头地。

 

在众人齐声歌唱《I vow to thee，my country》之后，国王发表了简短的演讲。

这位金士曼的亚瑟，走完了他尘世中的第八十四个年头，带着亲朋好友的泪水和祈愿，带着媒体和评论家的交口称赞，带着全球成千上万崇拜者们的倾慕敬仰，带着无上哀荣，进入永恒的宁静。

二十四岁进入金士曼担任加拉哈德，五十岁继任亚瑟，在领导职位上兢兢业业地工作了二十年，在他七十岁的时候，妻子去世，他退休，离开他深爱着、并且为之付出巨大牺牲的不列颠，到巴塞罗那的别墅中疗养，并在那里度过了人生中的最后岁月。

他在睡梦中平静地离世，直到生命的最后一刻，他的亲人始终陪伴在他身边。

他是体贴的丈夫，是称职的父亲，是慈爱的祖父，是杰出的金士曼，是优秀的公民，更是世界和平正义与公理的守护者。

他为国家，为社会，为人类做出的贡献难以胜数，他将自己的全部生命，都奉献给他所热爱的事业。

他无愧于所有人。

他是一位完美的人，一个好人。

 

迪尔德公主和艾格西的关系持续了整整一年。

工作使然，他们难以经常见面，有时，公主甚至连续几个月联系不到他，只能通过梅林传递消息。

年轻的特工从未邀请公主到自己公寓中做客，这间属于哈里的小房子，对于堂堂瑞典公主而言，实在有点寒酸。

纵使在萨伏伊酒店会面，繁琐的安保工作和不时出没的狗仔都能令人疲惫不堪，兴致全无。

公主和穷小子的故事很美好，但这的确不适合他们。最终，由公主主动提出，他们和平分手。

他们成为了关系不错的朋友，这友情持续终生。

艾格西的妻子是他在一次任务中结识的。

一位普通的伦敦大学学院的女生，父母都是律师，中产阶级，家教良好，甜美漂亮，有一双闪着光的水盈盈的黑眼睛。

艾格西奉命调查一起校园枪击案中不明来源的枪支，他走出校园，站在街口的树下，一边按住眼镜，对梅林汇报进展，一边等待着来接他的出租车。

这位女生和她的朋友们，背着书包，说笑着从街对面走过。

直到梅林出声询问，艾格西才意识到自己在发呆。

 

“我还有末了的话：你们要靠着主，倚赖他的大能大力，作刚强的人。要穿戴神所赐的全副军装，就能抵挡魔鬼的诡计。因我们并不是与属血气的争战，乃是与那些执政的、掌权的、管辖这幽暗世界的，以及天空属灵气的恶魔争战。所以，要拿起神所赐的全副军装，好在磨难的日子抵挡仇敌，并且成就了一切，还能站立得住。所以要站稳了，用真理当作带子束腰，用公义当作护心镜遮胸，又用平安的福音当作预备走路的鞋穿在脚上。”

少年清脆的声线在寂静的大厅中缓缓响起，听上去庄严悦耳。

这个黑发黑眼的少年穿白衬衫，系黑领带，穿黑西装，他神色肃穆，语调平稳，颇具大家风范，他抬头环顾坐在下面的宾客们，垂下眼睛继续念道：

“此外，又拿着信德当作藤牌，可以灭尽那恶者一切的火箭。并戴上救恩的头盔，拿着圣灵的宝剑，就是神的道。靠着圣灵，随时多方祷告祈求，并要在此警醒不倦，为众圣徒祈求。”

 

加里·安文的孙子出生在一个阴雨连绵的3月。

这个婴儿继承了安文太太的乌发黑眼，嘴唇红艳，皮肤雪白。

新任祖父为这个小天使取名哈里。

哈里·加里·安文。

人们都说，这是加里爵士为了纪念自己当年的导师，哈里·哈特，以此为自己的孙子命名。

哈里·哈特，一个被时光尘埃湮没的名字。

有好事者曾经查阅各种新闻资料，只知道，他是加里爵士的父亲的好友，推荐当年的他进入金士曼，他是他的导师，也许是他的朋友，爵士为自己孙子取名哈里，这无可厚非，毕竟加里爵士的命运逆转，要归功于这位先生。

仅此而已。

人们知道，这位默默无闻的前任加拉哈德死于V-Day当天，从那份布满霉斑发黄发脆的2015年3月份《泰晤士报》上可以看到，第二版评论专栏刊登了他的讣告，在版面最下方，简单一句话概括了死者的姓名、籍贯、生卒年月，十几二十个单词，毫不起眼的两小行字。

 

首相在哈里·安文之后致辞。

雨已经止住，风吹着，积云渐渐散开，天光明朗起来。

“你们心里不要忧愁，你们信神，也当信我。”

首相的声音沉着镇定，带着行军般的力道与节奏，就像是诵读《奥德赛》一般。

教堂的门始终开着，首相站在圣坛旁边的麦克风前，从他的这个角度，可以一直望出门去。他止住话音，微微仰起头，饱满的额头闪闪发亮，灰蓝的眼睛澄澈，焦点越过在座众人，落在更远的远方——湿漉漉的安妮女王雕像，积水的小广场，广场对面的灰色建筑，空荡荡的岔路口，还有那片淡白的、下午一点的天空。

这高远的，宁静的，亘古如一的天空。

光线从天窗奔涌而下，又被室内过于明亮的灯光消解无踪。

“在我父的家里有许多住处；若是没有，我就早已告诉你们了；我去原是为你们预备地方去。我若去为你们预备了地方，就必再来接你们到我那里去；我在哪里，叫你们也在那里。我往哪里去，你们知道；那条路，你们也知道。”

艾格西离开巴塞罗那的那天，温柔夜色尚未彻底退却。晨光熹微，老城区沉浸在青色的静谧之中。

地平线上开始泛白，全新的春日即将到来，一如既往，花香涌动，鸟鸣啁啾，后院那棵柠檬树下摆着把白色藤椅，旁边的茶几上，散落着纸张和钢笔，那是上个月，艾格西在孙子的怂恿下刚刚动笔的回忆录。

他带上门，蹑手蹑脚地下楼，悄悄走出门去，并未惊醒家人和女佣。

门外是一条狭窄的石板路。

艾格西沿着路走了几步，又回头眺望老旧的白色门框，紧闭的房门，白色木格子百叶窗合着，路对面，是一堵高大的赭色墙壁。

他踟蹰片刻，觉得自己应该是在等人。

不，他觉得，似乎不是。

他一边走，一边恍惚地想，我在等谁？

艾格西的胸中涌动着从未有过的满足与宁静，他从未品尝过这般激动，这种激动来得莫名而突然，就像是在漆黑一片的隧道中跋涉良久，耐心即将耗尽时，一转弯，看到了熊熊燃烧的壁炉、柔软的沙发和半杯威士忌。

他决定，那人来，或者不来，都没有关系。

他总可以去找他。

他有自信能找到他。

“多马对他说：‘主啊，我们不知道你往哪里去，怎么知道那条路呢？’耶稣说：‘我就是道路、真理、生命；若不藉着我，没有人能到父那里去。’”

 

 

                                                                             FIN.

 

 

 

    礼仪葬礼仪轨部分参考撒切尔夫人葬礼。

文中提到的那两段摘自《弗6:10-11》和《约14:1-3》，在撒切尔夫人葬礼上，分别由其孙女阿曼达和首相卡梅伦二人诵读。


End file.
